


Hand Holding

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, You do not have permission to post to another site, hand holding, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg and Mycroft hold hands
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Another short sweet one. This is based on what me and my hubby do, we still hold hands.

They’ve been married nearly a dozen years. They still walk hand in hand. It’s automatic, seeking fingers to entwine together. **Hand holding** wasn’t on the cards when they first got together. Mycroft was guarded, undemonstrative when in public. He kept his private business to himself, and they were very much under the radar for the first couple of years. Once they were married though, things changed a lot. Mycroft is more outgoing, as though making things official made things more secure. 

Now when they walk, their hands find each other instinctively. They walk close, and nobody can mistake their attachment when they see the two men together. Sometimes they link arms but more often than not their hands are connected, fingers meshed in contentment.

They do it to comfort, grasping fingers and stroking knuckles if one of them is ill or injured. They are fine with that connection, however tenuous. Like the thread of a kite stops its headlong flight into the wide blue yonder, their touch grounds and stabilises. 

They sleep like that, fingers affectionately interlaced through the night hours. Even in slumber they unconsciously seek their connection, hands finding and twining and holding on, as if in fear of being parted, even now after nearly twelve years. 

Hand holding is a thing neither of them realise they are seeking, but neither could now do without. 


End file.
